


Harry Potter and the Curse of Voldemort

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Voldemort is dead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Harry Potter was looking forward to a normal calm life after he defeated Voldemort alas it was not to be.Harry Potter is thrust quite unwillingly into another battle for survival but this time it is against mindless hordes of the walking dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed and may have many spelling or typos. I type and give a read through sometimes late at night. If you don't like please don't read.

Harry watched as Voldermort fell to the ground. It happened in slow motion. All of his life had been controlled and hinged upon him defeating him and now it was over. Harry watched him sink to the ground. When his head touched the earth, a great cheering when up from the witches and wizards on the side of the light as their greatest foe was vanquished. No one noticed the leaking dark liquid spilling from the once dark lord, too much to come simply from a simple bleed, the liquid continued to splash down and soak into the earth.  
***  
The celebrations and the public mourning and funerals for those fallen continued for several weeks. Harry attended every funeral he was invited to. He attended every ball and ministry approved event with Ron and Hermione. He was lauded as a hero. Witches and wizards alike threw themselves at him hoping to shake his hand, thank him, and congratulate him. He received mail by the bag full and ended up bonding (hiring if you spoke with Hermione) two additional house elves in order to deal with the unprecedented flow of mail and gifts. He received many letters from both witches and wizards offering marriage proposals or just simply offering to warm his bed for a night or more. After the funerals after the fevfor of celebrations died down Harry retired to Grimmwold Place.  
***  
Grimmwold Place was quiet. It was just what Harry wanted hidden from the public eye. He quickly invited Andromeda and Teddy to come and live with him. With both her daughter and husband dead she was more than happy to leave the houseful of memories behind. After packing some belongings and all of Teddy’s things she closed and sealed the house. One day she would return and could enjoy looking through the memories but for now she needed distance. To further protect the now abandoned house Harry placed it under the Fildelius charm. As a known location Harry often visited, witches and wizards and a few stray reporters had taken to camping just beyond the wards hoping to have a word with him.  
Teddy brought much happiness to his godfather and grandmother. At just four months old he already clearly inherited his mother's metamorphmagus abilities. Ron and Hermione left by portkey to fetch her parents and hopefully return their memories. They would be back when they succeeded or when the school year would start. Headmistress McGonagall had invited any of the students back who had been prevented from taking their NEWTS due to the war for an additional year of school if they would like. Hermione was determined to finish and as Ron wanted to join the aurors, getting good scores on the exams would allow him to start out in a higher position.  
****  
A month passed peacefully. The first hints of things going wrong was The Quibbler’s first issue post-Voldermort’s defeat focused on a type of reanimated corpse. Luna, for she was now the editor, termed walkers. These were somewhat like the known inferi but they were also more dangerous because they did not need the direction of a wizard or witch and they could cause others to fall to the sickness and become part of the walkers from biting them. Infecting them with a virus so strong that no known potions were effective had slowing or healing it. The article claimed that everyone was now infected because Voldermort poisoned the water system. Upon death the corpse of your loved one would become one of these walkers. The Ministry had declined commenting but several others were quoted with how they saw He-Who-Is-Defeated performing the curse during the battle. Which if all their stories were true would have required Voldermort to be in at least six different places at once. Following the article were tips on how to stop them from coming back (Hitting them with a cutting curse on their head; must be deep and reach the brain), how deep to bury loved ones to keep them from being able to reach the surface, how to perform basic first aid (including a detailed article on basic healing charms with pictures) and an informational piece on of the Fildelius Charm which Luna strongly encouraged all witches and wizards to put their house under as it was the one charm which would actually hide the house from the potential hordes of walking dead. The article was received mostly with disbelief only a few dozen loyal Quibbler readers carefully reading it and the making preparations based on its recommendations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family eats breakfast and is interrupted.

A charming one story bungalow with an array of flowers around the front stoop in carefully tended pots sat quietly waiting for the inhabitants to wake. The first were the three year old twins, Macy and Martin; then the mom, Lacey, a squib, opened the blinds, dressed the twins and then started on breakfast. Shortly after a shower could be heard; it was the father, Thomas, getting ready to leave for work. He was the assistant shopkeeper at Feathers and Nibs, a pen store that sold all kinds of quills and made them for special order. The last to wake was the 15 year old Hufflepuff. Thomas Junior known as Tom drug himself out of bed and to the kitchen where the tantalizing smell of bacon wafted out.  
The family was all just sitting down to the meal when there was a curious scratching at the back door.  
“It's probably that neighbor’s cat again. Can you pick up some cat repellent charms after work today? It is leaving claw marks in the paint.”  
“Kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty,” the three year olds chanted.  
“Tom do go on and shoo it off please,” the father asked.  
The boy got up, scratching his head he made his way to the door and opened it. On the other side was their neighbor. “It's just Mrs. Lemmen!” He shouted back to his parents. “Come on in.”  
Mrs. Lemmen was the elderly neighbor in the house behind theirs. She was a kind women with three children who gave her seven grandchildren and she already had two great-grandchildren. She slowly shuffled inside. Tom let the door shut and Mrs. Lemmen turned to face him.  
“Mrs. Lemmen? Are you ok?” Tom was worried she was sick because she wasn't smiling like she normally did and her eyes were extremely bloodshot and she was drooling a bit.  
Tom went to help her to the kitchen and Mrs. Lemmen grabbed his arm. She then wrapped her other arm around him.  
“Ok,” Tom gave her a hug back. “Ok, did something happened. Come-” and the rest cut off as Mrs. Lemmen leaned in and took a bite of Tom’s throat tearing through the flesh and tendons.  
Tom gurgled. His blood started to run down his front. Tom tried to wrench away, one little feeble push with his arms but Mrs. Lemmen was too strong. She held him in a tight hug, hands bruising his back, and took another bite.  
In the kitchen the family was finishing their meal. “Oh my goodness,” Lacey stood up from the table a started to usher the twins towards the front door. “Thomas you are going to be late. Kids grab your backpacks, your lunches are already in there. Macy put your shoes on please. Martin come here and get your jacket, it looks like it might rain later. Macy shoes please. Thomas I packed you a lunch it's right here.”  
“Thanks hon, kids you ready? Bye Lace, love you,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Bye mommy.”  
“Bye mommy.”  
“Love you!” Lacey waved goodbye to her husband and kids as they walked away to the apparition point. Thomas would drop them off at Little Tykes, the daycare just off of Diagon Alley were most of the shopkeepers youngest kids went.  
“Tom? What did Mrs. Lemmen need?”  
Lacey heard a wet squishy sound, “Tom?”  
A low groan and then slow shuffling steps. Lacey walked down the hallway and turned the corner and was met by Mrs. Lemmen. “Oh my goodness! Mrs. Lemmen! You are bleeding! We need to get you to a hospital!”  
Lacey turned to go get the phone and Mrs. Lemmen grabs her arm. Her deceptively frail fingers tightened into a painful grasp. “That hurts! Please let go.”  
Mrs. Lemmen just pulled her closer to her. “Tom! Something is wrong with her. Help me!”  
Tom heard the loud sounds behind him, he stood up and turned around and he was hungry. He walked towards the thing making all the noise and grabbed a waving piece that was warm. He held on tight and took a bite. Warm blood spilled into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed then took another bite.


End file.
